


Sweet Confusion

by romanticalgirl



Category: Dawson's Creek
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-05-24
Updated: 2013-05-24
Packaged: 2017-12-12 19:28:20
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,197
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/815157
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/romanticalgirl/pseuds/romanticalgirl
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Originally posted 3-8-02</p>
    </blockquote>





	Sweet Confusion

**Author's Note:**

> Originally posted 3-8-02

"You shouldn't be here," she whispers as I slip into the door she holds ajar, belying her words. The room is a shroud of darkness and I disappear into it as I hear her click the door closed quietly.   
She turns to face me, wherever I am, just out of her sight. I hide in the shadows as she stands there, her back against the door, her body a ghostly pale in the darkness. She's wearing something white and wispy and I move into her, my hands reaching for the hem of whatever it is. 

Soft and silent, the t-shirt slips over her head and leaves her bare, naked before my eyes. They devour her before my hands and mouth can, taking in every inch of skin. She ducks her head to hide from them, but it's too late. I've seen the hunger in her eyes, matching mine. 

"You shouldn't be here," she repeats as I move closer to her, shedding my clothes as I go. I touch her breasts first, my hands almost tentative, like they always are when I touch her. She moans softly, biting her lower lip to keep the sound between us. I find her breasts, just like always, massaging the soft mounds with gentle hands, teasing the nipples into tight peaks, ripe for sucking. 

I kiss her as she shivers from my touch, my tongue cool in the heat of her mouth. She meets my invasion with one of her own, wanting to control the kiss, control me. I break away, not allowing her anything as I move down her body, my lips finding her breasts, letting my hands guide the soft mounds of creamy flesh to my mouth. 

Her hands find my hair as I suckle her, my tongue lathing the pink tip, teasing it even tighter, harder until she's moaning louder now, struggling to keep silent. My hand is working her other breast, giving it much the same treatment as my mouth until I switch sides and bathe it in attention. 

She tugs at my hair, pulling on the strands as I push her closer to the edge, getting her to the point where pleasure veers closely to pain. I can tell when she reaches it, she gasps just a little bit louder and her body shudders with something uncontrollable. I give each nipple one last, loving lick then kiss my way down her body. 

Her stomach is flat and firm, that swell of softness that makes her seem so much more like a woman holding my attention the way it always does. I smooth my hands over the skin and dip my tongue inside her navel. I run my hands to her hips and hold her still as I rest my head against her skin and inhale the sharp scent of sex that seems to emanate from her slightly parted legs. 

I rest one hand on the wall behind her for support as I use the other to guide one of her legs over my shoulder. She doesn't wear underwear to bed anymore, not since I started sneaking into her room, so even though I can't see the swollen, rosy flesh, I find it easily, parting pink lips with my thumbs and opening her up to me, my tongue. 

I've tasted her lips, the heat from her eager mouth, but nothing is the same as the molten liquid that surrounds her clit, layers her like honey. I lap at it lightly, teasing her until she's whimpering, no longer caring who hears her cries. Her voice penetrates something and I move closer, letting my tongue move over her clit as my fingers slide up inside her. 

Her moans are as liquid as her body as her heel digs into my back. I support her with both hands, holding her up, even though I know it's the touch of my tongue that's keeping her upright, on her toes. I can feel her body quiver around me as I get her closer, pushing her to the point where she'll lose all sense and reason and be willing to bring everything down on us with one climactic cry. 

She's almost there. I can feel it building, feel it in her body and hear it in the breathless gasps that echo above me. I can feel it in the way she presses her body against my tongue and fingers, wanting more. Deeper. Harder. Faster. She's on the edge and she wants me to push her over it. 

I pull away despite her protests and lick my lips, wondering if she can see the taste of her glistening on me. She sinks to her knees and kisses me, licking herself off my lips. Her eagerness makes it seem as if it's just something she wants, but I know it's really that she's too weak to stand. 

"I thought I wasn't suppose to be here," I whisper to her as she touches my skin, feeling me the way I've just felt her. She does this night after night, as if she needs to believe that I'm as excited as she is, as if she doesn't believe I'm real…we're real. She's hovering at brink of an orgasm and she still questions me. 

"You're not," she whispers back, her tongue warm against my neck as she licks the slight sheen of sweat off my skin. "Now ask me if I care." 

I don't bother to ask as I roll on top of her, holding her body under mine. I feel her breasts pressed against me and I want to taste them again. I move down her body just enough so that I can capture one still-hard nipple in my mouth. She gasps and reaches above her, tugging on her comforter until she has a handful she can use to muffle the sound. 

Smiling with almost animal satisfaction, I slide down her body and bury my tongue against her clit again. She writhes around me as I lick and suck on the hard nub, my fingers buried inside her, sliding deeper and faster and harder like she wanted, like her body begged. 

She comes and I don't stop. I keep moving, licking, sucking, fucking as her body tightens around my fingers, presses down on my tongue. She's screaming almost silently into the comforter and I hear the sound pounding in my ears in time with the blood rushing through my body. 

A million years later, she goes limp around me and I crawl up her body on weak limbs, hovering above her like an apparition. 

"You're not supposed to be here," she whispers with a smile. 

"I'm not," I agree with a nod then tilt my head toward the door. "So I'm going to go." 

I angle up off of her and move toward the door. Her hands follow me though she doesn't move off the floor. "Don't go." 

I move back to her and kiss her again, our lips desperate for each other, our bodies entwined. When I pull away, it's like an ache inside me as I find my clothes and tug them on, heading back for the door. "Goodnight," I whisper. 

And then I'm gone.


End file.
